


Orang Utan Likes You, So Do I

by iruka92



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Protective Newt, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: AU! where Newt is a zoologist on a special mission, visiting an Orang Utan sanctuary in Kuching, Sarawak. Then there was Graves, the lone traveller stuck with him in the van.





	Orang Utan Likes You, So Do I

AU! where Newt is a zoologist on a special mission, visiting an Orang Utan sanctuary in Kuching, Sarawak. Then there was Graves, the lone traveller stuck with him in the van.

* * *

 

> Jealousy. Anger! Jealousy! Will drive you mad! -Moulin Rouge

* * *

 

_Kucing_ is the Malay word for cat.

 

Kuching.

 

If it was not because of what was offered by the city, Newt would have came here for the name. He brightened up when the taxi passed the famous Kuching statue, "Cat City" as Malaysians fondly call it. Three Asian cats, regally poised overlooking the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

He's reminded of his two cats, Q and James, both left in London for Theseus to care for while he's in Malaysia. Newt touches the recent scratch courtesy of James because that blue eyed monster of his is possessive of Q's affections, as weird as this may sound. Sometimes Newt wondered if his cats were really felines or an animagus much like those in Harry Potter. Their knowing gaze is peculiar especially when Newt goes out on dates that don't work out, it's unnerving.

 

Frowning at his last disaster date brought him to Kuching's weather which was as unpredictable like his cats. It could be a nice 27 degrees for a few hours before rain came to play in the evening. Newt hasn't decided yet if he liked the humid air but it was nice not having to wear coats for a change.

 

Heaving a sigh of relief, he plopped onto the bed after checking in at the Grand Margherita Hotel at Tunku Abdul Rahman Street. From Heathrow to a layover in Dubai and Kuala Lumpur, to being redirected to Kuching with another flight had drained his remaining energy. Newt could not even be bothered with dinner even when his favourite seafood restaurant was just across the street.

 

Blinking his eyes slowly, Newt thought of the things he would be doing tomorrow. 'Did I bring enough treats for the babies?' he pondered. 'I cannot bring Pickett along. Worse if the family is interested if they thought my travelling grasshopper was food,' mumbled Newt.

 

There was a curious case concerning an orang utan at the Semenggoh Nature Reserve that requires his expertise. The sanctuary was an hour away from the city which emitted a groan from Newt because of the jetlag he was experiencing. The thought of sharing a cramped space together with some stranger made him uncomfortable. Theseus had been meaning to get him to agree with a private car but Newt would not hear the end of it.

 

Newt wrote a research about the degeneration of the mammals' brain cells from exposure to polluted air last year which brought him to the attention of the zoologists in Malaysia. He was surprised on the immense reactions and honoured to have been invited to several universities on his findings. Kuching, rich with the tropical rainforest is unlike the greenery offered in the UK but deforestation is running rampant in the state, ruining what is left of the original Orang Utan settlement in the sanctuary.

 

Moreover, Orang Utan is one of the many endangered species in Borneo. Its characteristics similar to that of humans making it an easy target for inhumane lab testing for medicinal and cosmetic products. Newt was one of the anonymous tippers to the authorities from his undercover activities at the research labs a few years ago and was still in touch with some of the zoologists caring for the saved animals.

 

Smiling at the thought of meeting Siti, one of the Orang Utans he rescued in 2014, Newt was satisfied reading Siti's recent progress in the email after she was transferred to Semenggoh. Siti was a malnourished baby Orang Utan. Underweight and poorly cared for by her previous caregiver, her physical condition then broke Newt's heart. Witnessing how Siti was treated; caned with a rattan for misbehaving and not given enough milk to feed if she disobeys her caregiver's orders was torture to Newt's motherly instincts when it comes to helpless animals. It was an immense relief when the authorities bit the bullet and prosecuted the caregivers for animal abuse.

 

'I'm excited for tomorrow already,' Newt nestled further into his blankets, bidding good night to no one and fell asleep, smiling. Tomorrow was going to be exciting, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my iPhone notes. Something I wrote in 2016! Gosh. I haven’t written in forever. Maybe I’ll continue writing this someday.


End file.
